La estoy perdiendo
by roby90
Summary: Jacob reflexiona sobre lo que siente hacia Bella cuando ésta va a verlo, al final de Eclipse :


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío (ya quisiera yo). Todo, todito de Stephenie Meyer ^^

* * *

Ya no quiero tenerla, sé que no puedo aspirar a eso. Me conformo con que siga viva. Quiero ver el color de sus mejillas, su sonrisa imperfecta y que me llame por mi nombre, aunque tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado. Podría soportarlo todo con tal de que respetaran su maravillosa existencia.

Si supiera que ella iba a estar bien, hasta me alegraría verla con esa sanguijuela, verlos reír juntos, besarse, pasear cogidos de la mano; no me dolería que pasara delante de mí y me mirara con burla, o tal vez si me doliera pero sería capaz de enterrar ese dolor en lo profundo de mi ser. Sé que ella no me haría eso, no se reiría de mí, aún siendo yo el más perdedor de los perdedores.

A veces me paro a pensar lo mucho que Bella me hace sufrir y a pesar de todo, sigo enganchado a ella después de tanto tiempo y tantas dudas. Bueno, en realidad lo que me hace sufrir es que se hiera a sí misma, el que a veces sea tan terca y no quiera ver más allá. Ella no me hace daño, claro…al menos no conscientemente. Al revés, me lo da todo. Me da confianza en mí mismo, me hace sentirme querido, me respeta y confía en mí. Siento que a su lado no tengo que fingir algo que no soy, menos cuando está con Colmillitos, eso sí. Ahí no hago otra cosa que hacerme el duro y ponerme una careta, para que no se note por fuera que estoy hecho polvo. No quiero darle esa satisfacción, aunque lea en mi mente la tristeza y la impotencia que me embargan. No me gusta el dolor que cruza el rostro de Bella cuando me pongo en plan bravucón, pero es que no pienso arrastrarme más de lo debido delante de Edward. Sabrá que tengo ganas de llorar, pero jamás me verá hacerlo.

Bella me conoce. Sam y los demás leen en mi mente porque no tienen más remedio, por obligación, y hay cosas de mí que les irritan. Sin embargo, con Bella es distinto. A ella le he abierto mi corazón porque he querido, ella sabe lo que pienso y entiende mi alma sin necesidad de transformarse en loba, vaya adjetivo que acabo de soltar. Sabe que es lo que me ocurre, puedo contarle lo que sea, y siento que yo también soy capaz de entenderla mejor que nadie.

Es lo único que necesito para sentirme completo.

Ahora que la tengo tan cerca, sentada en el borde de mi cama, no sé si me dan ganas de reír o de llorar. Reiría porque soy feliz cuando está a mi lado y sé que a ella le hace feliz mi risa; reiría porque conozco sus sentimientos hacia mí aunque no me los cuente con palabras. Me lo está diciendo cuando me mira, con esos ojos suyos y cuando me toca, con suavidad como para no romperme. La verdad es que no hace falta que tenga cuidado, apenas noto sus dedos en mi piel, pero me gusta la sensación.

Y lloraría porque las cosas nunca salen como yo quiero. Porque cuando se marche por la puerta de mi habitación la habré perdido y de ella sólo quedaran pensamientos inoportunos, los menos que pueda para que Sam y el resto no me miren asqueados, y algún que otro sueño cuando nadie pueda leer lo que estoy pensando y mi cabeza esté tranquila por un rato.

Creo que siempre será mi Bella. No pienso ahora en un futuro lejos de ella, sé que está a punto de empezar pero no soy capaz de imaginarlo. Parece como si hubiera estado conmigo desde siempre. Me mira y sonríe con amargura, se levanta, me besa la frente y se va. Me quema el roce de sus labios, aunque ya tenía la piel ardiendo.

Ella me quiere y yo la quiero de una forma que no entiendo. No es bastante. Desde este instante ella para mí sólo debería ser un recuerdo; mi lucha es contra algo mucho más fuerte que yo. No soy de los que se rinden fácilmente, pero creo que no me queda otra opción.

* * *

_Hoola! Es mi primer fic aquí, llevo bastante leyendo y al final me he animado a escribir. Éste es corto y no muy bueno, pero fue el primero que me salió. No me maten, no tengo nada contra Edward :) pero Jacob me encanta! Espero que les guste y dejen reviews, buenos o malos, que así me animo a seguir publicando todo lo que tengo en el tintero..Graciaaas! _


End file.
